


of approval

by g_xlatea



Series: Dr. Stone [4]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_xlatea/pseuds/g_xlatea
Summary: the villagers couldn't understand why Kohaku approved of Chrome being by her sister's side
Relationships: Chrome & Kohaku (Dr. STONE), Chrome/Ruri (Dr. STONE), Kohaku & Ruri (Dr. STONE)
Series: Dr. Stone [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194665
Kudos: 4





	of approval

Kohaku teased Chrome a lot about his crush on her sister (she teased Ruri too, but that wasn't as fun. Chrome knew how to play the oblivious idiot but he was easy to see through; her sister could lie with a straight face) but she never once discouraged him.

This surprised the villagers; why would the notoriously overprotective Kohaku approve of the sorcerer boy? He was utterly unsuitable. Their disbelief grew when she entered the Grand Bout to defeat Magma. She wouldn't allow one of the village's best warriors to marry her sister, but the local outcast was fine?

In truth her reasoning was simple: love wasn't enough. Ruri was much loved and adored, but that wouldn't save her life.

Kohaku didn't approve of Chrome because he loved Ruri or even because Ruri loved him; she approved because Chrome cared about Ruri.

He was the only one who, like her, refused to give up on Ruri. He too worked every day trying to help her, ignoring the whispers behind his back because his priority was Ruri. Like her, he did not care what the village though of him. He worked with a zeal trying to find a cure; there was a drive in his eyes that Kohaku otherwise saw only in her own reflection.

There were many who would participate in the Grand Bout, either because they wanted to be chief or because they wanted to wed Ruri; maybe both. None of them thought Ruri could be saved however; they were resigned to her mortality as a fact of life.

Chrome, on the other hand, had no chance of winning the Bout and didn't even enter. Even if winning were an option, he might still not have fought, too busy trying to find a cure. He cared for her more than anything else and his first focus was driving away her illness.

The villagers couldn't understand her approval, maybe they never would. But it was not something incomprehensible; in fact it was perfectly logical. Why would she approve of anyone other than the boy who wasn't content to let her sister die?

**Author's Note:**

> Kohaku's support of Chrome makes me have thoughts


End file.
